


Prideful creatures

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Tea for two [4]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oogway is helpful, Oogway is much smarter than in canon, Shifu and Tai Lung actually talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Shifu and Oogway talk about Tai Lung.





	Prideful creatures

**Author's Note:**

> _Chinese tea is a beverage made from the leaves of tea plants (Camellia _sinensis_ ) and boiled water._

"Come in Shifu," Oogway said calmly drinking his tea, while Shifu looked nervously at his sensei, waiting to see if he will tell him why was he called. The relationship between Oogway and Shifu wasn't bad, they weren't fighting or anything, they just drifted apart. Both Shifu and Oogway had some students to take care of, even if most of Oogway's students soon ended up with Shifu as their master. The red panda didn't really want to think about it, but he knew his teacher was getting old.

He knew that death was a part of life, but he was still terrified of the day his master will die and leave him all alone. That is why when Oogway hands over some of his students to Shifu, he always feels this dread in his stomach that doesn't go away. Oogway is a rather silent creature, and he never did or would complain about his age, but Shifu was aware of it nevertheless and he knew that was one of the reasons the students were handed over to him.

However that is probably not why he was called in. He entered and bowed to his master, giving him a greeting and asking for an explanation. Oogway just chuckled at that and said:" Patience my friend. All will be answered in time. Come sit down, Shifu. Drink some tea and enjoy this beautiful day with your old master." The red panda does as he was instructed and starts drinking his tea in silence, sometimes casting quick glances at the old turtle, who looked totally unaware (though Shifu knew he wasn't).

"So how are you my young student?" Oogway asks, only now looking up at the small panda before him. "I am well. You master?" Shifu answers quickly, hoping Oogway will come to the point soon. It wouldn't be weird if his master really did just call for him for no reason, but Shifu felt like it was much more important than just small talk. "I am alright. Though I wish I could be a bit younger," the old turtle cracks a joke and smiles warmly at Shifu, who doesn't return it. He still doesn't find it funny when Oogway jokes about his age. Actually it makes him feel worried and wary for the future.

When Shifu doesn't answer, Oogway huffs and he looks like he is pouting though Shifu could never be sure. "Still no sense of humor, I see my dear young friend."

"Why have you called me here, master?" Shifu asks again, and the master of kung fu sighs wearily, and stands up, Shifu following suit. "No, no, you sit. I will just walk in circles for a bit to stretch my legs," Oogway assures the red panda, who slowly returns down on the floor and looks up at his master worriedly. The turtle walks around with his stick and stops behind Shifu, looking down at him, while the small panda drinks tea.

"How is Tai Lung?" He asks slowly, and Shifu is a bit surprised at this question. For some reason his master didn't like Tai Lung much, and he mostly avoided him completely, not even asking about him. Shifu wonders if that is one of the reasons they became a bit distant these days. "He is advancing quickly. In kung fu and in life. I am really proud of him," the red panda admits, and feels a small smile appear on his face. 

He rarely praises anyone or shows emotions, but for Tai Lung he would do anything and he really is immensely proud of the snow leopard who he considers as his own son."That is good. And I am happy you have found someone who you care so much about," Oogway says lovingly and puts his claws lightly on Shifu's shoulder for a few minutes, then he moves and sits opposite of his student yet again.

"But Shifu, I got some complaints about Tai Lung from some of the students. And I have observed some of his behavior from the distance, and I..... I feel really worried." Shifu stops his tea cup in the air, blinks at Oogway not sure how to take this information and asks:" You are afraid for him?"

Oogway shakes his head at that and adds:" For him and for you. I am worried that his behavior will affect you too, greatly and I would like you to talk to him and explain." Shifu now tries to control his rising anger because many thoughts swirl through his head ' _Why is he so cryptic? Can't he tell me what is all this about? How dare he accuse Tai Lung of bad behavior? Is any of this true? What if it is?'_

"Explain what?" Shifu asks barely containing his anger, at which Oogway only looks at him pointedly and doesn't say anything for some time. Unfortunately Shifu's anger rises and just before he cracks and starts to demand the answers from him, Oogway tells him, his voice laced with deep sadness:" You will see when you go to him."

His boiling anger comes out and he feels like screaming at the world. But the red panda somehow restrains himself and only stands up and with a fast pace gets out of the room and doesn't turn around. Oogway follows him with his gaze and only when the doors slam shut, he lowers his head and sighs again. ' _I hope they work it out. Budha knows I won't forgive myself if anything ever happens to Shifu because of Tai Lung. Hopefully Shifu knows what he is doing, and they settle this between themselves'._ The old kung fu master finishes the last drops of his tea, meditates a bit and then looks outside the window, and decides it is time to go to bed.

+++

Shifu paces angrily around the Jade palace, everyone making way for him, some of them out of respect, some of them out of fear, because he didn't look pleased at all. He also didn't feel satisfied at all, and he was moving fast to his 'sons' quarters wanting to come to the bottom of this problem. ' _What in the name of kung fu was Oogway thinking? What could have Tai Lung done to make even kung fu apprentices complain?'_

But before he arrived to his destination, he heard sounds in one of the training rooms, so he decided to peak in and see if Tai Lung was still practicing. And indeed Tai Lung was inside still doing forms and katas they probably practiced today. Shifu almost forgot why he came, when another wave of pride washed over him, but Oogway words hurt him and he had to make sure they weren't true.

 He called loudly and Tai Lung lunged toward him, enveloping the red panda in a strong hug. The snow leopard was a bit taller than Shifu and he will be much taller soon, so Shifu couldn't stop feeling like time was moving too fast for his liking. "Hello, Master! How was your day today? Mine was superb! Let me tell you what I did...." Tai Lung started and proceeded to narrate his accomplishment today, making it really hard for Shifu to interrupt him.

"Tai Lung. Oogway told me some of the students complained about your behavior. Do you maybe know what you did to make them uncomfortable?" Tai Lung looked deep in thought, a frown prominent  on his face. However Shifu wasn't sure if it was because of the question, or Shifu's interruption of his speech.

"I am not really sure. Some of them told me I am too arrogant and too sure of myself, but I don't see what is their problem. I am just confident in my abilities and I am better than them. I am better than most of my pears and I want to show them. I act like it, because I earned it. Those that don't see it or don't respect me are not worth my time. They all are weak anyway, I don't know why any of them train kung fu at all."

"I am the best and I will prove it to everyone. I am going to become a Dragon Warrior. Me and only me. No one else is worthy, except me. I am the best! I am the only one who is worthy of that title. You said I am going to be a Dragon warrior and that you would be proud of me if I do. So I will. I will work harder than anyone, and I will become the Dragon warrior as you predicted. You will see Master I will make you proud. I will make you very proud."

Shifu was struck speechless and his thoughts were full of chaotic emotions. ' _What is this? What is Tai Lung saying? What does this all mean? What is happening? What have I done?'_

The shorter master just couldn't believe Tai Lung said what he did, and the snow leopard only dug himself deeper, when he continued talking, completely sure he was right. "I don't see what bothers them in me at all. I am ambitious. Not my problem they are not. Not my problem they can't see it. If they want my respect they have to earn it. And none of them did. None of them could beat me, so they are all beneath me. I am right master? Am I not right? They are all such miserable little...."

"TAI LUNG! Stop talking!" Shifu suddenly shouts, and Tai Lung jerks in surprise looking confused at the reaction of his teacher. " Tai Lung. I am already proud of you."

"But I want to make you even more proud..." Tai Lung starts, but doesn't finish because Shifu stops him:" No.  _I am proud of you._ Being a Dragon warrior or not doesn't change a thing. You don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"But master..."

"It is always good to believe in yourself. But even if you are better than everyone else, you should not belittle them. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, and you should accept that and try to help them if you can. Not mock them!"

"But master they deserved it..."

"That is not how Dragon warrior should act!" Shifu shouts, his body trembling from adrenaline and all the fury he feels at Tai Lung ( and at himself). Silence settles between them, neither moving or saying anything. Shifu glares at Tai Lung and the snow leopard glares back.

"I don't understand master. What have I said or done wrong?" He asks, his face neutral, but his voice quieter than normal. Shifu breathes in and succeeds at calming his mind a bit, looking up at Tai Lung and firmly stating:" It is late. We are both tired. Tomorrow morning, we should meet and talk about this in more detail over tea. Let's say at six o'clock. Am I clear?" Shifu lowers his voice, trying to convey how serious he is. He hopes that Tai Lung will understand that and that he won't have to threaten  him with punishment to make him comply.

Tai Lung looks undecided and like he is fighting with himself. But in the end he sighs and says:" Yes, Master." The younger student turns around and exits the room without another word, leaving Shifu all alone. A big headache appears and Shifu groans and puts his hand on his forehead, hoping it will stop soon.  _' This is a disaster. I don't believe any of this. How had this happened? How had I let this happen? It must be my stupid pride. My stupid pride and love that makes me blind! Well I have time to fix this. Oh Budha please help me solve this. Please don't let me be too late._

**Author's Note:**

> While watching Kung Fu Panda recently I started to wonder why didn't Oogway mention the 'darkness' that he saw in Tai Lung to Shifu earlier? And if he did, would that change anything? 
> 
> I don't own Kung Fu Panda or its characters, just this story.


End file.
